Powerless, I don't think so
by Ikutolovesme
Summary: Lucy had the ultimate betrayal. She is now back to show Fairy tail who's who. Is it going to turn out the way she thought when her journey takes her to places she never thought she would go. Lucy X OC
1. Chapter 1

Powerless…, Weak…, Worthless…, Pathetic…, Useless… a waste of time… hopeless…, all those words are ringing in my ears. They still have the same sting as when they were said the first time. They are the right words to describe me whether I like it or not. I knew they were true but I never expected the people I loved, I cared for, and I worshiped to say them so cruelly to me.

Fairytail, the number one guild in Fiorre act like they don't care how weak or strong you are. They lie to everyone claiming they are one big family who would do anything to help each other. They are liars.

Unknown to you is the fact that they are secretly checking your power not caring about your emotional state. I have been through the unbelievable with them. Even the time that they were the worst guild in Fiorre, I stood by their side through everything. I cared for every one of them like I cared for a brother or a sister. They were the family I never had, and they betrayed me for being a pathetic magician.

It was not a normal betrayal like talking behind your back or getting with the guy you like. Don't get me wrong, they did that too. What they did not just hurt me emotionally but also physically. Imagine having they people you love, trust, and adore beat they crud out of you just for being the weakest of them all.

Now I will learn to be so powerful I will be competition to the dragons. Erza won't know what hit her when she fights me again. I will strike fear in their hearts for them to know who I am.

Here I am, in the middle of no where. I am barely alive. I am covered in my blood and I am soon to collapse soon but the memory of what got me in this condition keeps me going. I need to find shelter or a place to stay but I don't know where to go. I can't stay up much longer. People are looking at me worried. That's was the last thing I remember. Everything went black…

When I woke up I was in a dark room. I was alone. The walls that appeared to be once painted were now chipped down, showing the wood that had been used to build the small place. My eyes got use to the dimmed room and saw a note by my foot.

_Dear Blond Lady,_

_ We are sorry not to be there when you woke up but we had to get some stuff done. Stay in bed for now. Please don't do anything drastic. The cut down your stomach has not healed as well and fast as we hoped. Your celestial keys are in your bag right by your head._

_Sincerely,_

_The Outcasts_

I grabbed my bag and found my mirror. I looked at my face. I had a giant burn mark on the left side of my face thanks to Natsu. I also had multiple bruises all over my face and my lips that had been cut really deep had a giant scab. 'I look great' I thought sarcastically.

I had nothing to do but think. How long have I been knocked out? I wondered what Fairytail was doing. Were they thinking about me, not that I care. How am I going to get my revenge?

I put the mirror back in my bag and went back to sleep. I had a bad case of the nightmares. I was reliving all the things that had happened.

_It was a rainy day. That didn't fade my birthday spirit. It was my 14__th__ birthday. I woke up late. I dressed like I would any other day. The guild was soon quiet the moment I entered. I had no idea what happened. They were all giving me the deadliest glare ever. I didn't know what was happening. Lisanna was fake crying her eyes out in the corner._

_I walked quietly to the bar. All eyes were on me. Wendy ran up to me and said "Happy birthday Lucy-Chan" I smiled the best fake smile in the world and thanked her. I walked towards Lisanna. I was about to touch her when she slapped me "I hate you. I don't know what I ever did to you." She screamed. _

_This started the main fight. Most people just slapped and punch me, but Erza, Natsu, and Lisanna used their magic. They said the most brutal words to me. I couldn't believe my ears. The pain was starting to take over. _

_Wendy, Happy, and Carla tried to stop them but they were thrown to the side. I managed to slip out of the dust of fighting. I crawled out of Fairytail as fast as my broken foot could carry me. _

_How could they do this to me? I got my self home and grabbed the bag I had used to run away from home. I got on the train and passed out in my seat. The kind lady woke me up when we got somewhere. She gave me money and wished me luck. That was the one of the only good things on my birthday._

I woke up suddenly. I was surrounded by a bunch of people. The one that was caring for me was hovering over me. She had violet colored hair and pink eyes. She appeared to be a 16 year old woman. It was strange. She was using healing magic over me. When she saw I was awake she smiled and spoke in a twinkling voice "Hi, I am Lyria. Hope you are feeling better. You seem to have gotten into some kind of major fight." I flinched when she said the word fight

"Yeah, I did thanks for helping me out. I guess I should get going" I said.

I was about to get up when she pushed me down. "You are not going anywhere. You aren't in good enough shape" She said.

"I feel just fine," I lied.

"No, you not, you are lying. Look if you tell us what happened and who you are and maybe we will let you go if it sounds believeable."

I took a deep breath and sighed. I told them my story. Their reaction was actually surprising. "Do you want to get stronger? The same thing happened to us except each story is a bit different. It does all equal to betrayal. We all want our revenge" she said.

"Can I join you guys? I want revenge too" I asked

"Yes… but you have to help us find the place to train"

" Deal"


	2. Chapter 2

I regret the decision I made. I don't know a single place that we could train. After I healed goodenough Loke showed up to check on me to see how I was doing. I decided to ask him.

"Loke, do you know a place we could train without anyone one to bother us?" I requested.

"Yeah I do, but don't you need someone to train you?"

"We do, do you know someone?"

"No."

"So much for being helpful," I mumbled. He smiled and left.

Everyone was looking at me weird. "What?"

"Nothing…" They all said at the same time

They are hiding something from me. I had only known them for two weeks it felt like I had known them longer.

Lyria smiled. The extreme cut Erza gave me on my stomach was not healing as fast as she hoped. Her magic had only made the pain go away.

"Do you know anyone who can train us?"

"No…" Everyone grumbled.

Two weeks later…

It has been two weeks and I am finally able to walk. I had gotten to know everyone. Sinri who uses telepathy magic and Holiyah who uses illusion magic have become my best friends in the short time I had been here. We were like the three musketeers.

Their stories are pretty sad like mine. Sinri was in ElvesUnite **(I know, I know).** They betrayed her and said she killed a guild member. She had a trial but came off innocent. When she came back they were really cruel to her. She left when her ex-boyfriend started dating her best friend. If I were her I would have left when they said I killed a guild member.

Holiyah was from TallSmurfs. **(I know the name is stupid, but I couldn't think of anything, and I just rewatched Smurfs again) **She made a mistake on a mission and caused them to mess up. They ignored her and when she decided to quit her ex-best friend slapped her and spread the cruelest rumors around. Then, the whole guild called her a lot of malicious names.

Holiyah has red colored hair and light blue eyes. She is about my height and is thirteen. She usually wore red to show that she wants her revenge. Sinri has teal hair with black streaks in it her eyes are bright yellow that look almost white. She usually wore black. It suits her pain.

Anyway, we were looking for someone to train us when we meet Temra. After just a day, I came across someone name Temra. She was a extremely strong wizard for her young age. She would train us. She took us to her group of her friends. They were all young but their power was literally radiating of their body. They were at least fifty of them.

I summoned Loke and he took us to the place he was talking about. It was a private island no in the middle of nowhere. It was pretty big. Then he left me. The next time he shows up I'm going to pummel him to death.

We took in our surrounding and found a cave. It was able to hold all of us at once with space left to spare. We decided to rest and begin training tomorrow.

**The next day…**

We are starting of with elements. I want to learn all the magic that they were teaching. Sinri wants to learn Earth and how to make plants and vines grow. Holiyah wants to learn water and ice. We all wanted to learned air.

That morning we woke up early to meet our teacher. We lucked out and had Temra. We started off with a morning jog. We were so out of shape. The girls and I were lagging behind her by at least a mile.

After that dreadful thing she made us do, we sat down and started to improve our spiritual power. Being a key user, I had a little boost. After a few minutes Sinri started giggling. Then we were all giggling. After that we laughing and rolling on the floor like we saw the most hilarious thing ever.

Temra took a deep breath and sighed. I knew she was laughing too. "We have so much work to do."

Temra decided to start of with air because it was the easiest and we all wanted to learn it. I have no idea who gave her the crazy idea that it was easy to control air. The person who told her needs some serious help because it is impossible.

First you have to learn how to control it. We can't even feel it. The girls and I look like idiots making funny body movements and yelling "Air!" It is no a pretty sight. Temra was having a tough time controlling her laughter.

We didn't go home empty handed though. The next morning, we did the same thing except we could summon the air. Controlling it was a different idea. We kind of made Temra fly away because we used too much wind towards her. She was extremely mean about it.

After a month we got it down and we moved on. She coached us at different times since we weren't learning the same thing. I learned fire, earth, air, water, and weather. Our spiritual power had increased greatly and I could summon three spirits at the same time.

After four months of intense training we could beat a cheetah in a race. We were finally going strong.

I trusted them in the short time I have known them more than I trusted Fairytail in all the time I knew them. We were best friends.

In fact I had become friends with everyone in our group, including the teachers. We always met together at the end of the day. Even though we were tired, the clowns would make everyone laugh. We were like one big family. It filled me with such happiness. It gave me the idea that once we are done with our training we should form our own guild. Everyone agreed with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. 3 1,016 words**

This is it. It is time to show everyone what we can do. After 2 years of intense training we can finally finish this 'school' that has taught us so much both physically and emotionally.

At 2 o'clock in the morning, our last coach woke up. It was time for the endurance test. We hadn't known it was today so we had nothing packed and left empty-handed.

Holiyah, Sinri, and I decided to team up. Everyone was rushing into the dark forest. We rushed with them in hopes that we would be along with the ones who pass the test.

The Endurance test was a test where you spend two months in the forest. Obstacles such as monsters were thrown your way. You had to survive these two months to pass the test. You could team up in teams up to four.

I was going to ask Temra if she wanted to join us but she was a teacher.I personally think the teachers should do the test too but no one agrees with me.

We begun by setting up a fire. Holiyah went hunting. I looked for supplies to build our shelter with. Sinri was going to make a map of the forest area we were staying. We were busy. I found huge leaves, lots of twigs, and some logs that were near a pond.

I brought all my supplies back to our campsite. Holiyah was already back and was cooking three big fishes. I greeted her. Sinri showed up a couple mintues later. We ate and then started building.

We used the logs as our foundation. Then we used the twigs to make the structure. Sinri got some mud mixture that we used as some kind glue, It was pretty big. It looked like a hut. Then we covered all the holes with the leaves that I found. It only took us a day because we used our magic.

We barely finished when I saw the first monster. It was pretty tall and was bald. Its pink skin looked disturbing. I scared it away from our campsite. The girls followed. I made vines grow out of the groud making it unable to move. Sinri got chunks of rock and knocked it to the floor. The vines were know able to cover its entire body. Holiyah finished it of by freezing it with unmelting ice. It dissolved.

We went back to our campsite and added the final touches to our house/ hut. We gathered tons of blueberries and added some thick mud. It made a purple color. We painted our hut. It wasn't that bad. We even had private rooms.

We eventaully got bored and had friendly duels. There were times that we had to fight monsters but we never lost the battles even when the battles got harder. The girls and I always stuck together. We became even better friends than before.

**A Month Later**

Holiyah, Sinri, and I were taking a walk. "Where do you guys want to go?" I asked them.

" How about we go to that pond by the creepy rock?" said Sinri.

"But, I want to go take a walk in the forest." argued Holiyah.

" I guess we can visit both but can we go to the forest first? I keep hearing something crying for help." I said.

We headed towards the forest. It finally got loud enough for them to hear we rushing towards the sound. The most incredible creature was on the ground, a dragon. I was so surprised. It was a light purple and her eyes were indigo. Her wing was broken.

I used my healing magic. She got better quickly but I was worn out. It was hard using so much magic on the big creature. Her eyes finally opened all the way when she was no longer in pain.

I sat down on the ground trying to get back the magic power that I just used up. My body eventually started absorbing the magic in the air. I couldn't get up though.

"Lucy, is it really you?" the dragon asked in a twinkling voice.

"Yes, I'm Lucy. Do I know you?" I replied. This was really surprising that a dragon knows who I am.

Yes, It is me Layla, I am your mother. Do you still remember me?" She transformed into my mother.

The mother that I thought was once long gone. My mother... I remember the many times I saw happy families together happy and smiling and wishing that I had the same. I had always wanted to get my mother back. I was crying.

Despite that I had used so much magic the joy that I could finally see my mother again made me run towards her and gave her the longest hug ever. I had run away from home because of the fact she had died. I never knew why. I always went to her grave on her death anniversary except the past two years.

We stood there crying in each others arms. Sinri and Holiyah have never seen me cry before and it made them cry too. I invited them in the hug. We couldn't stand anymore so we slipped to the floor crying in each others arms. The tears were not close to ending. I never thought the day would come that I would see my mother again. When she died when I was six, I never forgot her. She was the reason I stayed so long with my father. I would have left but her grave was the reason that I didn't leave until I was 13 years old, and now here she was. I don't think I have ever been so happy in my life.

We laid their side by side for at least an hour. Eventually the tears of happiness got dried up. Then I remembered that she was a dragon that I had healed a while ago.

"Mom, um... how come you are a dragon that just transformed into my mother?"

"Oh right, let me explain..."

* * *

**Oh you don't have to review if** **yo****u don't ant to but please do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4.**

** I hope you all like this chapter. It is kind of a info chapter about Lucy's past life so I will post two chapters **

**instead of one because I am a nice person. Also I know this idea is used often but i will add my own twist into this **

**later on.**

_** Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail because if I did it would have bad grammar and the words would all be **_

_**misspelled. And also, all the guys would fight over Lucy. Anyway read the chapter or you will regret every decision **_

_**you make for the rest of your life. **_

" I am the Dragon queen making you the heir to the throne. I know it is unexpected. I faked my death because my

mother, your grandma, had passed in a brutal fight to finish of the dragon hunters ,and I needed to head back. I know you never

knew her but she was a lot like you. That is the reason that dragons disappeared from this world. After that, the dragon world

was in danger so I couldn't come and get you. After quite a few dragon years, I came back for you but I found out you ran

away from your fake father Jude. You are a full dragon and you aren't have human because Jude is not your biological father.

Personally, I don't like talking about your real father but I will tell you later. I went on a bit of a search to find you. I never did

well, until today. Can you come with me now or you don't want to quite yet? Oh, do it quickly because people will start to

notice that you have stopped aging. Even if you hadn't been on the island I asked that black dragon to attack you wouldn't have

aged anyway. Sorry about that, and I couldn't get you because of the barrier that you formed. Keep in mind you are the heir to

the throne. I will need to start your training so you can take care of yourselves. I did know about what that accursed gulid called

Fairytail did to you and I don't want something like that to happen to you again." Mother explained to me.

"So what you are trying to say to me is that I am royalty and like not a regular one but a dragon princess?" I questioned.

"Yes, I know it is hard to believe too. If I was in your place, I wouldn't believe it either"

The girls all looked at me and I looked at them. We started laughing hysterically. Me, a dragon princess, wow she is

really funny. After we were done with our uncontrollable laughter, we looked at my mother. She wasn't joking. I felt kind of

guilty.

"Very well, If you don't believe me I guess I will have to show you." She sighed. She raised her had to her head like

Warren which meant she was telepathically calling someone. A bright yellow dragon appeared.

" Dalane, please do me a favor and take us to the past." My mother asked kindly to the dragon.

She was beautiful. Her gold scales glimmered as the sun rays bounced of them. I was surprised to hear she wasn't the

light dragon. She nodded to my mother.

Everything around us went black. An image formed around us. We were in the past. A midnight-blue baby dragon

appeared. Then I saw my mother in her human form, the form I knew as her. "We hurry Lucy, the dragon hunters are coming.

Change into your human form like me."

The little dragon that appeared to me did as she was told. She changed into a one year old baby or appeared to be.

My mother grabbed me and put her tool belt on, the one she gave me**( the one Lucy uses that holds her keys and whip) **

and teleported us to Mongolia.

The image faded and was replaced with another one. This time it was my mother and father's miriage. I was there and

I was already able to walk.

Some things started making sense, such as, my father was such a rush to get rid of me. I always thought it was

because he didn't like me. Now I know it is because I was not his biological daughter _and_ he didn't like me.

everything was fading away and now I was at my grandmother's funeral. She was a lighter purple than my mother. The

looked alike dragon wise.

Then we were back in the forest. I was taking everything in. The girls had the same look as me,amazement and

confusion.2

I looked at my mother and asked her a simple question, the only one that was still hanging around in my head. "If I am

not Lucy Katherine Heartfillia who am I?"

" You are Lucy Nierra Royalblue. You are my only and favorite daughter. You are the next dragon queen. You are one of

the best thing that has ever walked on this world, beside me." She laughed when she said the last part.

I laughed along with her. I brought everyone into a giant hug including Dalane who had changed into one of her favorite

human forms. Well, I think it is her favorite human form. She looked my age but you could tell she was older because of her

eyes. They were holes of the bast and future

I realized something. I can change into any human form I want. I smiled at the small fact. Suddenly, I remembered the

endurance test. " I will go with you but first lets me finish the endurance test which will last for another month. So how do I call

you when it is over?" I asked.

" Okay, just say dragon four times, you won't get me but you will get a friend of mine. She will take you to our world."

I simply nodded. With her fixed wing she teleported to the dragon world. The girls looked at me. "What?" I asked

them.

" Who knew we were in the presence of royalty during the time we were cursing and punching people. Now I feel

bad." Sinri said. Holiyah agreed with her. I just sweat- dropped. Are they really think about that after what just happened? I

mean, I'm still in shock mode. Then again, they always handled shock and stress really , I can't wait till I get this

endurance test thing over with. It is getting boring and I can't use my magic for entertainment.

We headed back to our camp. Sinri then remembered we didn't go to the pond. She had a bit of a fit. Holiyah and i just

sweat-dropped. We did pass the test. In fact we were the first out of the forest. In fact, everyone passed the test. That didn't

surprise me. We have some pretty strong people here. I can't wait to get our revenge. There faces are going to be my favorite

part of it all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap.** 5**

**Here is the chapter I promised you. Lol, four chapters in two days(counting my Bruised and Battered shugo**

**chara fanfic). I am sooo awesome and that is why you should totally review when you read this. I need ideas for how**

**Lucy's guild should meet Fairytail, I have some ideas but pm me or put it in your review anyway.**

_Disclamer: I don't own Fairytail and if I did I would make myself a character and be the lead instead of Lucy _:p

When Sinri and Holiyah told everyone what happened during the test, the laughed too. I totally saw that coming. We

just sweat dropped and told them that I will be gone for a while to go training with them and that they shouldn't forget me.I said

goodbye to my group of friends and headed into the I found a forest clearing big enough to hold a dragon.

"Dragon, Dragon, Dragon, Dragon" I said to no one. The ground seemed to shake and then I saw a red dragon

appear.

" why me of all people?" He mumbled to himself.

" Hi, I am Lucy." I told him.

" Hi am Igneel. Can I call you Luce?" He asked. He was just like Natsu.

"Sure, um... so you are Natsu's dragon, huh ?" I said.

"You know him? His is my slayer but I didn't get to finish training him."

" Yeah, he was in my ex-guild. He was my best friend before he beat me up."

"He what now!" he exclaimed loudly just like Natsu would.

"Calm down, don't hurt him, at least not yet." I said.

"Fine, but when can I get him for hurting you?"

"When my gang go for our revenge later, how is that?"

"Good, now come on let's go before your mom get mad." He shuddered when he said that. I wonder why.

I got on his back. He flew upwards and I held on tight. He kept going and going until it was getting hard to breathe.

Then I saw a portal in the sky. He flew upward into it. Inside the portal it was beautiful with every color that there was surround

you and flew past you in the opposite direction you were going.

Then we were outside the portal and into a world that was in the heavens. Dragons were everywhere, some were in thier

human form and others were in thier dragon form. There were were buildings but not the ones you wound imagine. These were made

out the land. Some trees grew bended and their branches formed the huge house. Others were holes in the ground that didn't

appear that it was dug. Then There were others were Vines grew in the shape of houses. There was not a single thing that was

cut down.

The castle however I believe was the most incredible. It was had the shape of a castle you would imagine for a human

princess, but it was made of sand that wasn't solid and it was huge. The occasion wind blew it away but it floated back to the

rest. Igneel had landed a little to the left of it. He looked so small next it. I couldn't imagine what I looked like beside it. Instead

of the sand blowing in our faces it stayed where it was. The inside of the castle was not how I imagined it. It looked nothing

like the outside. It had solid walls and solid ground. It was painted purple and silver everywhere you could look. Their were all

shades of it from a purple close to a pink and a purple close to a blue or black.. It was really cool. I walked in and saw my

mother in her human form. "Lucy, I'm so glad you could make could make it. Sorry I couldn't pick you up but I had a meeting

with the Celestial King. Apparently he knew you and said you saved a spirit.

"Yeah, I saved Loki from disappearing. He told you about that? The king also gave a party for me returning all those years ago. "

"Loki?"

" He is was really Leo the Lion but he made a mistake that made his misteress die so he was unable to go into the spirit

world. He is still a member of Fairytail." I explained this to her

"Oh, anyway let's get your room set up." I followed her and was surprised to her she hadn't set up my room yet. 'My room

didn't even exist!' we ended up on the second floor facing a wall. She waved her hand and swept the walls. They tuned into

sand and turned into a humongous room.

"So lets start with the walls. What color would you like most?"

"Midnight-blue" She made the walls solid and painted them of her fingers.

"All right, what kind of bed do you want and what should it have on it?

"Well, can I have a Queen sized bed that has black and red covers and can the frame be a crown and black.

"Alright, and what is your floor going to be like?" She said this will making my dream bed appear.

"Can it be blue with a black fuzzy rug?"

"Done, now let us move on to your private bathroom."

"I get my own bathroom?" I was so surprised and happy

"and a library with most of the books in all the worlds." she said. I think my face actually fell of because my smile was

to big to fit. I love books. I even already wrote my own book.

" If you are trying to get me to like you even more, it is totally working."

"Good" She smiled at me. "Well lets finish this up, we have something special to do."

My bathroom is awesome but not as cool as my private library. I could be their for the next decade. it turns out dragons

are immortal as long as they don't get killed in their human forms. I smiled at this fact.

We had a public meeting that day so I could meet the dragons. I already saw Igneel so i wasn't surprised when i saw

Grandine and Metalicana**. **I also saw Skiadrum and Wesslogia. They had been possesed and Sting and Rogue actually saved their lives We got a plan and all the dragons agreed to it. We begin tomorrow.


	6. Author's Note

**I will update but I need to write tons more chap. thanks for all the reviews sorry it is taking so long but I usually write before i type. If I see a good suggestion i will change it and thanks for all the reviews and everything. I will update before the end of this moth. I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap. 6**

** I am back guys! Sorry about the hold up but now I have enough chapters written (as in the next six!,actually maybe more but who cares). Here is chapter 6! **

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Fairytail. See Ya!_

**Loki POV **

The guild was the same as I remembered, tons of drinking, everyone fighting. It was very much like Lucy never left. I saw the people who had helped Lucy sitting in the corner sad and not in the celebration that the others were enjoying. Wendy, Carla, Happy, Levi, Gajeel, and Panther Lily were sitting in the corner with sadness. All of it stopped when I entered the building. Lucy's real friends ran up to me and asked me tons of questions. Gajeel even threatened to pull my head of. I didn't answer, I couldn't. I had promised myself to never forgive them unless Lucy does.

I was the center of attention and because of the this, the white-haired witch decided to do something about it. She straight up attacks me. I dodged her and kept walking. I was going to Master's office to quit the guild. Natsu being the drunk idiot he is yells "Fight Me!" He attacks me with his fire fists and I dodge him too. He ends up hitting Lisanna. The whole guild gets mad and attack me. I was dodging people from all sides. I made it to his he saw me his stressed face was happy. I didn't want to burst his bubble.

" I want to quit the guild. Could you please remove my guild mark?"

"Of course I can, give me a minute?"

"Sure."

I was too scared to say anything else. His face was purple and he looked like he was going to have a heart attack. I felt sorry for the guy. I just left and stood outside his office while he was doing whatever he was doing. I noticed the death glares but I didn't do anything. Why bother? Mavorok finally invited me back in. He muttered the spell and made me fill out the paperwork. I made the three promises and walked out. I was finally not part of this terrible stuff.

I was just about to leave when Natsu walked in front of me. "Tell Lucy, don't come back or the same thing will happen again."

I wasn't surprised at all. I totally saw that coming. I took a deep breath and went back to the spiritual world.

**Lucy POV **

When I woke that morning I was really excited. It was the first time I had breakfast with my mom in a long time. I yawned a loud yawn. I went to my beautiful bathroom and was surprised with the endless amount of products that existed. I picked one that smelled like roses and poured it into the bathtub. I slipped in and enjoyed the calming smell. I slipped out and grabbed my towel. I walked trying to find a closet. I accidentally stepped on a remote on the floor. I shrieked when I saw a closet of clothes appear before me. I was a walk-in closet! I stepped in and saw a robot standing there.

"Welcome to the never-ending closet. What do wish to wear today Princess?"

"Um..., can I have an oversized t-shirt and black booty-shorts?" I was so confused. I had a robot living in my closet, who wouldn't be freaked out.

"Yes, princess." The robot ran at incredible speed and got who I asked for.

"Thanks, by the way, just call me Lucy."

"Yes Lucy"

"Bye!" I said as I pressed the button that said 'closet closure'.

I put on the purple shirt and shorts. I opened the door to find a maid with brown hair and blue eyes. She bowed and said "Good Morning, your majesty, Please follow me to meet your mother for breakfast."

"Ok, but don't be so formal, just call me Lucy." What is with these people? I am just a normal person.

"I would your majesty, but it would be rude."

"Not to me, just call me that. I probably will tune you out if you call me that. I am not used to it."

"Very well your majesty.

I smiled when she finally agreed with me. We ended up in a big hall. My mother was sitting there waiting for me. I waved at her. She smiled at me. I sat down next to her. We had a nice conversation. She got to know me better and visversa. I eventually asked her "Who is my father and where is he?" It was a question that I had thought about for like forever.

She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Your father is a dragon like me. I had been arranged to marry him and I didn't mind, after all I had loved him. He apparently couldn't care less if he found me unpleasant. He was only after my crown. I heard him over talking one day and I showed the memory to my mother and she called off the engagement. He is banished and is somewhere out there with a different mate." Her eyes were hurt from the sad memory.

Well I guess I was never meant to have a father or a good one for that matter.

"Oh, that's okay. Sorry to ask. I was just curious."

We talked about other things and I enjoyed spending time with my mom. After breakfast, it was time to meet my first coach. It was Igneel. He made me run

six miles will carrying a bag of rocks. After that he made me push all the rocks. Stupid, I know. No wonder Natsu likes destroying stuff.

I had a mini-nap before I went to visit my friends. Apparently, Dragonworld's time is slower than Earthland time. I had only been gone for six hours. I woke

them up in the middle of the night . I am so cruel. I got a horn and squeezed it. They all screamed and some people were crying.

"Gee, you guys are some deep sleepers. Anyway, I talked to me Mom and she is going to let you all come with me and become dragon slayers!"

"Really great but can we sleep first?"

"Sure, see you all in two dragon days."


	8. Chapter 8

Chap. 7

**Here is CH- CH-CH-Chapter SEVEN! Enjoy! I am so hyper! I drank three cans of soda and I am currently hopping in my computer chair! This will be confusing because there are tons of new charcters/ exceeds. It took me forever to figure out thier names and personality! but I did!**

** Disclaimer:** _I don't own Fairytail. I wish,..._ **:) **

It has been a three months now that I have been in the DragonRealm. Holiyah has learned Fire dragon slaying magic and is curently learning sky magic. Sinri had learned shadow magic and is currently learning elmental dragon magic. Along with the magic they had learned from the school, they are almost unstoppable. Sadly, because they are human, they can't learn more than two unless they want to die. I on the other hand, have learned half of all the dragon magic in the whole realm.

One day when I was taking my morning walk in the woods, I was hit by two things falling from the sky. The first one thing _broke_ my nose. The second one landed on my back cracking it. I hate this. I was holding onto my nose while taking a look at the cruel things.

They were exceed eggs but they were slightly bigger. The first one that hit me had a shell was covered in tiny, little, crescent moons that made a reapted patteren. The background was blue and black strips. It started shaking while I decided to heal my treprecoius nose. The second egg was the same except instead of moons it had stars.

The eggs hatched and from the moon egg a light blue cat walked out. She looked like an regular exceed except her ears and eyes were larger. Her ears fell to the sides of her head like a sad animal making her cuter. Her eyes were turqoius. She was also taller than the regular exceed and was wearing a princess ballroom dress and crown. The first visible layer was a velvet and black. The second visible layer was a dark blue. In the center of her forhead was a bright, yellow, cresent

moon.

The other egg had hatched and it was also blue but it had purple eyes. They looked the same except this one wasn't dressed as fancy. She wore black glasses and was wearing an elegant, lime, green dress. She did also wear a crown but instead of a moon she had a star on her forehead. In her hand there was a notebook. She was raking in her surroundings.

When they didn't say anything I did, " So are you exceeds?"

"Yes we are but not the ones that live in this world. I am the princess exceed of the moon Katze but call me Kat," said the one that had a cresent moon on her forehead.

"I am the princess of the star exceeds Steorra but you can call me Star," said the one with a star on her forehead.

"Hi, I am Lucy princess of the dragons. So why did you fall out of the sky and felt the need to break my nose?"

"I am sorry, but you were the one who attarcted us, " said Kat.

"How can I attract you?"

"You are the one we were meant to be with. You called us with your spirit. You are to be with us till the end. We are your protectors," said Star.

"I am so confused," I said with a lost voice.

"Let me explain," said Kat.

"No me," said Star

"No me!"

"No me!" Thier argument went on for at least ten minutes till I got really frustarted.

"Will one of you explain?"

"I will. Every dragon slayer has thier own exceed. It is kind of like having a soulmate. We are like your other halves. All exceeds are made with a 'soulmate'

and they will not hatch until they meet. Since you are as powerful as you are, you drew us to you. So now we will be by you side forever and we must protect you. That is one of the things that differ us from the Edolas exceeds. We are also stronger," said Kat.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Anyway, come on I got to show you guys to my mother and everyone else," I said.

"Very well," said Star. I introduced them to my mother. She didn't appear the least bit surprised. I wonder why. Then I took the to our group house where we meet after our training or just to hang out. I told them what had happened

"That is so not fair!" I stared at Holiyah who said the comment.

"What? You are mad they didn't break your nose?

"No, you have two exceeds and we don't have one."

"I guess we could visit the exceeds and find you all one."

"Good. Everyone will be here in an hour," said Sinri.

When the hour finally passed by and we were off to find an exceed for everyone. Most people wanted an regular exceed. Temra wanted a moon exceed and so did Holiyah. Sinri wanted an star exceed. I knew where the exceeds had flown off to after they came down from Edolas. I made the portal appear and I teleported us to thier little town. I walked to their castle that the queen was currently in.

"Hi, it has been quite a while your majesty. Anyway, my friends are all dragon slayers and they want some exceeds to accompany them as friends. Can that happen?"

"Oh course Lucy but it depends whether or not the exceeds want to be with that certain person. I have no control over who ends up with who."

"Thank you. By the way, Carla is doing well. She actually saved me."

"Ah, have you told her I am her mother yet? I think the time for her to know is here so the next time you see her could you please tell her?

"Sure."  
Everyone was off looking for who they wanted to end up with. It was cute atually. They went to thier own world when they meet each other for the first time. I hanged out with Star and Kat.

When everyone had found thier new best friend I took them back to the DragonRealm while Temra, Sinri, Holiyah, and I went to the moon Kingdom for the

first time. It was atually not as dark as you would expect. It was like a mini-city on the moon. We hadn't even gotten in town when Temra found her exceed.

Temra's soulexceed was a nerd. Intelligens or Telli was pretty quiet and was on his mini laptop the entire time. Temra _loved_ him. I guess it is because she is secretly a nerd too. They were taking about stuff I couldn't even begin to comprehend.

When I had meet with the king and queen Holiyah found her exceed in the court. Holiyah's soulexceed was Chile. She was the opposite of Hothead Holiyah but they are friends. They remind me of Natsu and Gray but they really _are_ best friends. I had met with Katze parents and they are really nice. They did spoil her though. She got everything she wanted and has a temper when she doesn't get what she want. I just sweatdropped when her parents became her personal servants.

Then we went to the Star exceeds and Sinri found her soulexceed. Her name was Rosaline or Rose. She was sweet and cute. She loves candy or anything sweet. She is really hyper and can act like a cute five year old. She is surprising smart though.

After that long, long, long day we finally come home. I fell asleep right away. That was how we got our exceeds.

**R&R=read and review**

**so R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

Chap. 8

Lucy's Pov

Our training is over. We have spent a year in the DragonRealm. The three long years of training have really paid off. We were always fast learners so it really isn't much off a surprise. I still have only the same amount of golden keys but I have tons of silver, ruby, and black keys. The ruby keys are for mystical creatures like fairies and elves and stuff. The black keys are for the dragons. I also have the keys for the Chinese Zodiac. They are yellow.

My exceeds are pretty strong too. In fact all the exceeds are strong but mine are the strongest. Everyone has worked really hard to get to the fitness they are now.

Later today I have to meet the Celestial King's son. From what I heard he is a playboy. I don't plan on getting friendly with him. I put on a tank top that didn't quite cover my stomach and baggy sweat pants. I decided to go in my water-dragon slayer form. I had blue hair with white streaks. I had blue eyes. I grabbed a chocolate bar and took a bit. I love my Hershey. When my mom saw me she said to go change. I thought I looked perfectly fine so I argued with her. I won the argument because they showed up before I could change.

The Celestial King looked different in his human form. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a suit and was pretty tall. Then I saw his son. I gasped when I saw him. Not him! Wondering what I am talking about? I guess I will explain.

I had gone on mission to get a silver key. I was in my water-dragon slayer form when some guy bumped into me. "Watch were you are going jackass." I mumbled. I looked at him.

He had blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black and blue long-sleeved t-shirt. He had on gothic black skinny jeans. He was wearing black sneakers.

"First of all, you ran into me old hag and who do you think you're calling a jackass?"

"I am not an old hag, stupid"

"You want to go?"

"Why would I waste my time on you?"

"Oh, sissy is scared."

"First of all, I am not scared and don't call me sissy. Fine I will fight you but don't come crying when I beat you."

I didn't want to use my magic so when he attacked me first. I dodged all of his magic attacks and when i got close to him I knocked him out with a branch from a tree.

"Idiots, these days."

End of flashback

"Why is he here?" I looked at my mom

"You know him, Lucy? He is the Celestial prince, Caelum"

"Yeah, he was the idiot that picked a fight with me. How can that idiot be a prince?"

"That was him?"

"Yeah."

"Who are you calling an idiot old hag"

"Oh you're just jealous I beat you."

"I'm not."

"_Sure, Sure_," I teased him making the sarcasm clear in my voice.

We argued for about fifteen minutes before my mom yelled "Will both of you just shut up?"

"Fine but he started it."

"No you did."

"Both of you did!" My mom yelled at us. I just shrugged.

"Why is he here anyway?"

"Well since you are going back to Earthland I wanted to keep you safe and he has nothing better to do."

"I can take care of myself and I have everyone there to help me."

"Just let him go with you okay Lucy?"

"Fine, I will go pack."

I left to go to my room. I snapped my fingers and everything got packed. I teleported back to the room he was in. "Come on."

I teleported us to the hangout. Everyone was there. "Hey guys. We are leaving tomorrow so pack your stuff and get ready. But first let's think of a name for our guild and our guild mark!"

"Um, Lucy, who is the guy that's standing next to you." Temra asked

" Oh, he is Caelum. My mom doesn't trust me so she making him come along." I explained

"Ha, Lucy. Anyway, I how about BetrayalRevenge?" said Sinri

"No, it is too long. how about Nymph'sHeart?" said Temra

"No I like the heart though. How about Dragon'sheart?" said Star

"I got it guys, how about Dragons Revenge?" said Holiyah

"Yeah, that's good." agree Katze

"Yeah, I like that name. You are really good Holiyah. Anyway, I was thinking, for the guild mark we could have vertical dragon clutching a sword with its tail? " I said

"That looks good. I was wondering, who wants to be the guild master? If you are you can't take part in the GMG."

"Um..., Can I be the guild master?" I looked at the little girl who asked. It was Haiya. She was like Wendy in a way. She is really innocent but she had two personalities. She has a dark side if you get on her angry or hurt a friend of hers and her usual angel side she shows everyone in our soon to be guild.

Her looks deceive her strength. She is pretty good and is part of our team. She is an elf. Her hair is blonde and reaches half way down her back. She has pink eyes and elf ears that poke out of her hair. She is fourteen years old. She is a special type of elf that doesn't have a key.

I found her when I was on a mission to get some jewels for the guild. She was being chased by a monster that I later killed. Her parents had abonded her. I took her with me and she has become my adopted little sister even if it isn't official.

"Why do you want to be the Master?"

"I have nothing personal against any guilds except that they hurt you. I know you want to get your revenge personally. I also am really strong and I can beat everyone except The Leaders."

"Sure I guess. I don't mind. Well since that is settled lets all get a good night's sleep. _If anyone drinks I will get you myself_." I said the last part in an evil way. The room shuddered as I said the last words.

If you are wondering who The Leaders are, we are. We decided to form a team with Haiya, Holiyah, Sinri, the exceeds, and of course me

I took Caelum to his room. He hadn't asked any questions so I guess he didn't care. I sleep that night free of nightmares. I was too excited.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap.9  
When I woke up that morning I felt so good. I was completely relaxed. I took a shower. I decided since we weren't going

to be using magic to-day, I should go in my old Lucy Heartfillia form. Sadly, because I never actually quit the guild, I

had my pink Fairy Tail stamp on my right hand. I put on a black fingerless glove over it.

I decided to wear a simple black t-shirt that said 'Do I look like I care?' written across the chest. I put on white short

shorts that had a red belt even though it fit me perfectly. I put on wedge sneakers and left to wake everyone up.

As I walked to get everyone, I did a illusion spell that covered my dragon birthmark. Since I had learned al the magic of

the dragons and I was the heir to the throne, I had gotten a dragon mark on my forehead. No matter how many times I

change from it was always there except of course when I do an illusion spell.

Surprisingly, everyone was up before me except Caelum. The had their stuff packed and ready to go. I had to wake him

up. I opened the portal and we walked on the land that we had bought. After taking a short tour around I formed a plan.

"Okay everybody, here is the plan. Kuyo, Jes, Gem,Kali, and Haiya you are in charge of the paper work. You will have to

go to the magic council and get the papers. Haiya, make sure they are appropriate. It will take about a week."

"Of course Lucy!" Haiya had a dark aura surrounding her when she heard she was in charge . I feel sorry for them.

Kuyo,Kali, Gem, and Jes were quadruples. they are really perverted and get of topic a lot. They were in VioletSword but

failed causing them to beat them up. They quit and want their revenge.

They all had black hair but their eye colors are different. Kuyo had violet eyes, Kali had black eyes, Gem had pink, and

Jes has red. Jes and Kuyo were guys and Kali and Gem were girls.

"Good, Sinri, you are in charge of the blueprints. you have until tomorrow. Take you time."

"Okay Lucy, I will get started right away." She immediately ran of to get some paper and pencils.

"All exceeds, you guys are in charge of finding a hotel that can take all of us. Good luck!"

"Aye!" They all flew of into the distant city. It looked like a swarm of bees. I giggled to myself.

"They rest of us have to got to the city and try to get jobs. After all, the GMG is in only three months and we need as

much money as we can get. Of we go!" We headed towards the town but then, I stopped. Caelum wasn't here. I haven't

seen him all morning.

Now that I think about it, He never followed us out of the DragonRealm. "Guys, I will be right back, I just have to do

something" They nodded as I teleported back home.

I saw Caelum on his bed reading a manga book. he looked so cute when he isn't insulting me. Omg, did I just think that?

I don't even know him not that I plan to .

"What do you want?" He asked me without looking up . His leaf green eyes hidden by the book.

"I wanted to ask you if you are coming or not. We need all the help we can get for our guild."

"Why would I want to help with your guild?"

"No reason really, just thought you might get to know everyone."

"I have no interest in meeting knowing your stupid friends."

"What did you just call them?" A deadly aura was emitting from me. How dare he. I will give him a piece of my mind.

"You heard me, your friends are stupid."

I punched him and he hit the magical wall of the castle. He has no idea what they have been through and he goes off

and calls them stupid.

"What was that for hoe?"

"You want some more?" The aura was murderous. So much for him being cute. I punched him on his head giving him a

anime-style bump. He deserved it. He went of in his little depressed corner and mumbled some stuff.

I had no interest in staying around. "You can come if you want to but you don't have to." I teleported back to my group.

I couldn't really concentrate because I was still thinking about the jerk.

The day ended. I hadn't found a job but most people had. The exceeds had found a hotel that had huge rooms. They had

gotten three rooms for us, one for the guys, one for the girls, and one for them.

The room for us girls was pretty boring. It has white walls and tile floor. Thiers were only two bathrooms. They are a

total of thirty girls and thirty-one boys. Along with he exceeds, we had a lot of us. Haiya and the others weren't back yet

so I decided to.

I had to share the bed with four girls. Since Haiya and the others were not back yet I decided to contact the with the

lacrima I had given them.

"Hi Haiya."

"Hi Lucy."

"How is it going?"

"Pretty good. We got an appointment with them tomorrow so we should be back in three days."

"All right, take care of the others."

"Oh, I will. See you later"

"Bye."

We ended our conversation. Everyone was pretty tired so we didn't waste our time. I didn't sleep as well as I had hoped

though.

Lucy's Dream

_I was alone. There was nothing but darkness. Then the monsters came. I tried to use my magic but nothing happened. _

_It was like I was a normal human. I ran. Farther and Farther into the darkness. No one was there to help me. The _

_monsters caught up to me in no time._

_They tortured me. Blood was seeping out of my wounds and I knew death was close. Then the leader attacked me, _

_killing me._

_The scenery changed. All the Fairytail members were standing in front of me. They smiles on their faces should me that _

_they were going to hurt me. Once again, I had no magic power. They were torturing me once again._

_Then, Natsu was about to give me a full-fledged attack to kill me. It was like the other dream except this time, someone _

_stopped him. I couldn't see their faces clearly but I knew he had blond hair. He was just about to turn around when-_

End of Dream

"-cy, Lucy"

"What?" I woke up with a start. I was just about to find out who it was that saved me. I guess not. Holiyah was

standing over me.

"We have a lot to do today and are you crying?"

"Sorry, I had the same dream again. Give me a sec. I will be out in a couple of minutes."

I sighed. I took a shower and decide to go in my Earth dragon form considering that we were going to build the main

guild today. I had light brown hair with blond highlights. It was in a ponytail and curled at the bottom

I put on a white shirt with a red broken heart on the chest. For pants, I put on red skinny jeans with white flipflops.

I teleported to the land we had bought. I was so surprised to see Caelum there. He had an exceed with him. The exceed

had golden fur and a pair of headphones around his head. He had a winter hat on his head.

He appeared to be a star exceed because of the star on his forehead. He was talking to Star. It looked a lot like the way

Happy talked to Carla.

Caelum was just sitting on the side with a book in his hand. I smiled. He came after all. I walked up in front of the crowd

of my friend.

"Today we are building the main guild building. Sinri worked all night getting the blue print ready and now she is

working on the blue prints for the dorms. Haiya and the quadruples will be back in two days and we want to surprise

them by getting everything done. All earth mages will stay here and start getting the foundation ready. Everyone else

have to go get the supplies. If you have a job from yesterday leave now and get i done. Any questions?"

"No Lucy" I smiled as everyone left to do what they have to do. Caelum is surprisingly an earth mage so he stayed with

Sinri and I.

I softened the ground to make it easier to dig. Everyone else began moving chunks of rock out of the ground. The hole

was soon deep enough.

By the time we were done, everyone else was already there with the supplies. I assigned everyone to their own jobs

and we began the real work.

We worked all day. The guild was slowly taking form before our eyes. We slowly worked our way up starting with the

First floor, second floor, and third. In the end it had five foors. We were tired. I teleported us back to the hotel and we

fell asleep. We were almost done.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap. 10

I woke up that morning with a groan. Sinri had crashed. She had been up all night getting the entire blueprint ready and I must say, she did a good job.

I got ready and put on a smock and black shorts since we were painting and decorating today. I went in my old Lucy Heartfillia form once again which meant that I had to wear my fingerless gloves again . I slipped on black flats and teleported to the building site that is soon to be the guild.

Caelum was already there. He was reading another manga while waiting for the rest of us. I was surprised he read anything. I guess he is smarter than he looks. He reminds me a bit like Hibiki except better. He is a cute playboy but he is smart too, I think.

Oh my gosh, what is wrong with me? I sshouldn't be thinking about this. He is a playboy after all.

I had brought a book myself. It was called Eragon. It was a pretty big book. I started reading and was soon drawn in. I didn't even notice that everyone had arrived.

"Lucy, We are all here."

"Oh right, sorry about that. Okay today we will split into two groups today. Who wants to decorate and paint the guild?"

Almost all the girls rose thier hands. Holiyah however didn't. It made sense considering she hated decorating. I giggled.

"Okay, the rest of you can either get a job or start building the dorms. We have to finish this in two days so we can surprise Haiya and the quadtruples. Lets get started!"

"Aye!" They all left to do thier own thing. We went into town to get the paint and supplies we needed. After two hours of painting the enormous thing, we were finally ready to get the furniture inside.

We finally finished. I planted some flowers and trees in the front. It didn't look half bad. I decided to make a pool area in the backyard. It looked pretty good.

The guild was finally done. It had five floors and was just as big as the Heartfillia mansion. The main part of the guild was painted blue. The two doors for the entrance were black with a red dragon painted on each door. In front of the guild were two dragons made out of unmeltable ice Holiyah made even though she _hates_ decorating.

Inside, it is a pretty big. The first floor was pretty wide. It was the main part of the guild and where everyone hangs out. The second floor was the S-class floor. The third floor was the SS-class. The fourth floor was Master/mistress/Haiya's office. The fifth floor was like the attic. It had all the supplies we had up there.

The dorms were pretty good if I say so myself. The structure was built so all we needed to do were fill them in. I was tiried but I decided to do at least that before I went to sleep.

After we all got ready for bed, I decided to give Haiya and the other a call. Haiya answered.

"Hi, Haiya, how is it going?"

"Great, we are finished. We will be back by the end of tomorrow. How is the guild?"

"Great, we are almost done ourselves. See you later. Tell the quadtruplets I said hi!"

"Bye Lucy."

I sighed and went back to sleep knowing my sister was safe. It was a peaceful night for me in the dream world.

I woke up early that morning. I got dressed the ame as yesterday and went in my Lucy Heartfilla form. I put on wite shorts and walked to the guild. Caelum beat me to the guild again.

He was reading a book once again. I sat next to him. I didn't fell like reading so I continued writing my book. I never finished it. I was way to busy training be strong enoug to beat Fairytail.

"What are you writing?"

"None of your buisness."

"Come on, do you hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you."

"Then why do you never talk to me?"

"I don't trust people that easily."

'Why not?"

"None of your business." when I said this, my bangs covered my face.

"Tell me. I know nothing about you except you have anger issues." I sweatdropped at this. I guess I do have anger issues but still.

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Why do all want revenge?"

"We were all betrayed. Our stories are all different but it all equals to the same thing. We are going to get our revenge during the Grand Magic games."

"What happened to you?"

"My mother married this guy name Jude Heartfillia. When she faked her death to go to my grandmother's funeral. I didn't know this at the time. My 'father' hated me. I eventually ran away when I was thirteen. at the time, I was just a celestial mage. This huy named Natsu told me to join his guild named Fairytail." I was crying at this point but I continued

"I became friends with everyone. They helped me through alot. Eventually the found out who I am but that didn't fazed them. We were then trapped on this island when Angolgia attacked us. We used Fairy magic to protect us but in return we were trapped on the island for seven years. We didn't age at all.

Then when we came back, we found out we weren't the top guild anymore and we were in fact the weakest guild in Mongolia. I didn't care but Natsu and the others did. They entered the GMG to get back to numer one. I lost both of my battles. They gave me the cold shoulder even though we won the GMG.

Then we went to another world known as Edolas. When we came back, a girl named Lissana 'came back from death'. She had been on Edolas the whole time.

After that, they all hung out with Lissana and ignored me. I was just a replacement for her. Then they all never talked to me except, Wendy, Happy, and Carla. Wendy was a sky dragon slayer and Carla was her exceed. Happy was Natsu's exceed.

On my 23rd/14th birthday, they all beat me up. I still don't know what I did. They said I hurt Lissana but I know I didn't. They almost killed me but Wendy and the other along with Loki saved me. I met some of the people here today.

After a couple weeks I met everyone else. We needed trainers and they agreed to help. They all have a sad stories themselves. They were all abandoned.

We were on the island when I saw my mom. She explained about me being the dragon princess and all that. Then all the dragons trained my friends and we all became dragon slayers and now we all want to get our revenge." I had cried halfway through the story.

"I had no idea... I'm so sorry."

"I don't need your pity.

"I never said I was pitying you..."

"Good. Now tell me your story."  
"I don't want to."

"Well you have to. I told mine now you tell me yours."

"Fine. My mother died when I was ten years old. I sort of went to the dark side. After a while, I decided to try and be happy again. I joined a guild myself call Kindled Spirits. They kicked me out after they found out I was a celestial spirit.

I was about 17 when it happened. I then went back home and I have been a playboy since. Since I wasn't doing anything, my father made me come her and help you."

"Oh, I guess you are not as bad as I thought." I smiled at him when I said this. So he has a sad story too. I guess that makes him more tolerable.

After our talk, he read his book and I wrote mine. Eventually everyone

"Okay guys. Today we are either finishing the dorms or going on a job. Make up your mind."

Most people stayed. Holiyah was too lazy to go but she still hates decorating. I now she likes it but she just won't admit it.

The dorms ending up looking a lot like a five sat hotel. There was one dorm building for girls and one dorm building for guys. No one was old enough to actually be married.

Everyone bilt thier own room with a little help from friends. Most of us wanted to share our dorms but I didn't. I have two exceeds and that is enough.

My room looked a lot like my room back in the Dragonrealm. I had a queen-sized bed. The covers were mostly black that matched perfectly with my blue and black pillows.

On my hard wood floor was a black fuzzy rug in a circle shape. In the corner was a study desk along with a lamp. I had five closets full of clothes. I had shopped earlier along with the closets I had gotten from the DragonRealm. My exceeds slept in the same bed as me(no dirty thoughts).

I decided to spread the news about our guild to get people to send us jobs. It worked really well.

I tried to pay atention but I kept thinking about Caelum. His blonde hair was like sunlight, it made me smile even though I hide it. His green eyes made me blush when I looked into since I heard his story, I knew he wasn't the playboy jerk I thought he was.

Eventually the day ended and I saw Haiya walking to the guild. I gave her a hug cause I missed he. It was nice. We went inside to see everyone else. She was also getting her own room. It was a good end to the day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chap.11

**I hope you guys don't hate me. I am so sorry for not updating. I have been so busy with school and my friends told me to write a cross over. I am so sorry for taking so long. I will update my Always in the Darkness fanfic soon. I also got over my Bruised and Battered writers block so I will be hopefully updating before Thanksgiving.**

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail. I can only wish_

The week passed quickly. We got our guild marks. I got mine in Riniha. It changes color depending what magic I am using. When I wasn't using magic it was black. The guild mark itself was what we decided on back in the Dragon Realm, a vertical dragon clutching a sword with its tail. It looked like Jellal's mark except, it was the guild mark. I had it on my right eye.

Holiyah got hers in red on her right eye, which matched her magic, hair, and not to mention attitude. She had trained with the Fire dragon. Her second magic was the Lava dragon-slaying magic. **(Yeah, I changed it. Sky dragon didn't fit her personality**.) She isn't bad along with the magic she learned at the school. She has ten limiters.

Sinri got hers in teal on her right eye also. It matched her hair which was also teal, and also her quiet sometimes cold personality, and her magic. She had learned metal and shadow dragon-slaying magic. **(I changed it too. She would be stronger than Lucy is right now if she knew elemental magic. Back to the story)** She knew some magic from the school so, she was pretty good. She also has ten limiters.

Caelum got his on his chest, same place as Gray, in green. His magic was all the magic of the celestial spirits and celestial dragon slayer. He was arrogant and quiet, but he was also smart. I am not sure how many limiters he has though. I was just getting to know him better.

Temra, who was my first teacher despite being the same age as me, got hers on her right eye also, in electric blue. I think it matched her nerdy personality very well. All our Exceeds got theirs in the same color we did except on their backs. They have become closer to us and we can hardly go anywhere without then.

I was just walking into the guild because today was the day we were leaving to go train for the GMG. Sinri, Temra, and Holiyah were all sitting and talking. Caelum was next to them reading a manga. I strolled towards them casually.

I sat down and waited for Haiya, our master, to come on out and tell us what we have to do. She came out three minutes later when just about everyone of our 73 members had arrived.

"As you all probably know, the GMG is in three months. I want everyone to train hard because there seems to be a catch this year, and I want everyone to be prepared. We will meet in the hotel Just Relax in three months. Try to come a day before the GMG. Good bye!"

With that she left to go back to her office. I looked at my friends and told them I would be training by myself. Kat and Star said they would train with Holiyah and Sinri.

Then I walked to the front of the guild and told everyone to shut up. "Haiya didn't want to sound mean so I will tell you what is going to happen. You will all train and have at least one new limiter on you. If you don't, I will take care of you personally"

I said all of this with a cheerful smile on my face but a dark creepy aura seeping from behind me. My Exceeds nodded in agreement.

I then waved goodbye to them and headed into the forest that had been calling my name. I mean that literally. For the past few days, I had been hearing the forest calling out my name. I thought it was normal and I was just tired but they continued. Therefore, today I will find out what is making me loose my sleep.

As I walked I began to hear whispers and giggles. I follow the noises until I was in an unusual forest clearing. I had never seen it in all my tours of the forest. It was to perfect. It was shining. Then I saw them. I saw little fairies with wing flying around me.

Suddenly, one of the fairies grew bigger to the size of a human. She was obviously the queen.

"Hello, I am Finina, queen of the Fairies. How is it that you found us?"

"Oh, I just followed the voices that had been nagging me to come hear."

"That is impossible. Are you royalty of some king?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am the dragon princess. Is there a problem?" They all gasped except the queen herself.

"Then, you must be here to fulfill the prophesy! Please sit down as I explain." A chair appeared behind me and I sat down waiting for her to continue.

"Many years ago, before I was born, there was a war between all the great Races, The wolves, The Fairies, and of course the strongest of all the dragons. We fought. Then one person from each of our races met together. They helped stop the war but some didn't agree. They included Freha and seven of the fairies and wolves.

They left to get revenge on us. They swore to destroy the world. We didn't take them seriously until they came back. It was another war against our own. We were done for until your grandmother banished them. They haven't been seen since but hey are showing signs of coming back. We need you and your mother, to save the world. In order for that to happen we will need to train you one month here and one month in the wolves Realm followed by one more month of physical and weapon combat."

"I see. It will take three months then. Will I be free to go on with my live after this?"

"Of Course, just make sure you are ready for when the fight comes."

"Very well, let the training begin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chap. 12**

**Hi, uploading once again. Enjoy!**

I had have fun. I knew wolf and fairy slaying magic now. It had been fun to train. I am officially living today. I said goodbye to Finina and Hahira. They had come to see me off. Hahira was my wolf-slaying teacher.

"Well, it looks like this is it Lucy. As a token of appreciation, the wolves and us fairies have come o award you with a gift, the Shihranha **(just came up with that randomly. Don't judge.) **The Shihranha was a magical sword I had heard about. It is an elemental sword that can only be used by the strongest.

My eyes widened with shock as she placed it into my hand. She smiles for the first time since I had met her, a real smile and not a pained one.

"Thank you, thank you for everything." I said this because there wasn't much I could think of saying. I was holding the Shihranha, the strongest sword in the world. They all wave goodbye and I wave back. I will come and visit again someday.

I teleported to the city of Cronus, where I had promised my friends I would show up. Most people were already their. This included my friends Sinri, Holiyah, Temra, and all of our Exceeds. Caelum hadn't showed up yet. I wonder why.

"Hey guys!" I waved at hem. As soon as they saw me they raced towards me.

"Luce! Oh my gosh, I missed you. I was stuck with hothead over their." I laughed at what Sinri had said. Holiyah punched her. They started their usual fight.

Temra gave me a hug. I hugged her back, I missed her too. Kat and Star flew towards me. I missed them all so much. I can sense that everyone got stronger.

"So, who did you guys train with?" I had to ask because their scents were all over the girls.

They all started to blush madly and I started to snicker. This was going to be so much fun.

"N-No one" Temra said it first. I laughed.

"Come on you trust your best friend?"

"Fine you got us. We trained with Rufus, Sting, and Rogue. They aren't that bad you know!" Sinri said this very happily, especially when she got to Rogue's name.

"Yeah, you guys finally got boyfriends. Isn't this great?"  
"Yeah, except you don't have one Lucy, but you have a potential one" a vein pop but I held it in. I wanted to smack Kat so bad right now.

"S-Shut up," I knew my face was red with embarrassment. He probably doesn't even like me that way.

Apparently, the girls had met the guys on the train. They said they would help them. They got stronger together and eventually fell in love. Sinri was in love with Rogue. Holiyah and Sting were also together. That left Temra with Rufus. It also seems like Star was with Lector. That is so cute! I wish I could have a boyfriend.

I laughed at my silly self. I should be focused. There are only two more days until the GMG, only two more days until I get my revenge. They will regret what they did to me. It was just past midnight and I knew tomorrow the other should be back.

Time Skip to Next Day

I woke up late that day. I took a shower and got dressed in a simple shirt and sweat pants. With a granola bar in my hand I headed off to see where everyone got off to. They were down stairs talking. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Caelum, but I didn't say anything. I simply smiled at him and he smiled back.

I sat down to wait for Haiya to tell us who were in the GMG. Her tiny elf self stood in front of us.

We were all here. Everyone got a new limiter thanks to my incredibly scary threat. I smiled.

"Welcome back from your training. As you the GMG starts tomorrow and we have to train and get ready. I would like to state the ones in the GMG's this year. Team A will be Lucy, Caelum, Sinri, Holiyah, and Temra. The extra will be Gem. Team B will be the all Exceed team. The Exceeds participating will be Telli, Rose, Star, Kat, and Chile. Melos will not be participating because he wants to cheer on his _beloved _Kat.

It seems the GMG will involve one event with the whole guild in it so be prepared. Your uniforms are already here. We had enough jewels to get one for everyone" I nodded.

Melos was Caelum's Exceed, Telli was Temra's Exceed, Rose was Sinri's, and Chile was Holiyah's Exceed, and of course Kat and Star are mine.

The girls and I decided to go shopping so we can catch up. Holiyah strongly disagreed but she was out voted. I smiled as they told me how much fun they had with their special trainers. They asked what I did. I laughed. With a solid sound barrier around us, I told them I found out my mom and I have to apparently save the world. I had trained with Wolves and Fairies. They of coursed believed me because I have been through weirder stuff.

We headed home with at least 3o bags full of clothes. (That sounds like torture.) I wasn't surprised to see everyone talking and have a good time hanging out with friends but it was a bit too loud for me. I took my clothes and took it to my reequip room and went to my room in the dragon world to get some peace and quiet. I had some time to think. Three years of hard work will finally pay of tomorrow. I can't wait.

I teleported back to the hotel the guild was staying. I was to hear it had died down. No one was in the lobby anymore. I decided to go and visit Caelum. I haven't talked to him sine he got back. I knock on his door. He didn't open it. I sighed and went to my room. I really wanted to tell him but I guess not tonight. I sighed as I slipped into the darkness known as sleep.


End file.
